User talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover
Bg-alt-carwyn Reply I was NOT forcing anyone to support, I was just asking her to give me ideas of how people would want to support me. [[User:Mickyfickie| ]][[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]][[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 16:45, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Reply I never knew it was inactive. And STOP commenting on MY contributions you're not a CM, RB, Admin or Crat, so you can't almost "warn" me about my edits! [[User:Mickyfickie| ]][[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]][[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 11:00, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Reply Soz. [[User:Mickyfickie| ]][[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]][[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 11:06, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Reply Thanks, Carwyn, Sorry for shouting for you on your talk, Thank you, Kind regards, -- [[User:Mickyfickie| ]][[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]][[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 14:31, July 31, 2014 (UTC) kden i got mah bae truffle fig today lelelel Joe - Talk - Important If you might have noticed, the hate-blog on you has been removed by the creator. As I now have chosen to review your hate-blog, I have found it is just as terrible. I know it's err.."mustard after meal" but various people, those of higher position, have adressed that. (I still have no idea what part your friend played in this either) I order you to remove the blog, the facebook, the twitter and the instagram; everything connected to your beef with you-know-who. Not following this order will make me have to take measures. Report to me when you have removed them. [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPep']] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 17:17, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Ok Ah, I expected such, you had already said something like that on chat. Could you tell Megan to remove them then? I do not think she ever reads her talkpage. If she does not, it pretty much bye bye for her. (I am vaguely aware of your friendship status with her. Please do try to send her this message as it concerns all parties) [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPep]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 17:38, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Fennec Fox Moshling I just have the page up; Unnamed Fox Moshling I found it on the moshling rescue twitter tag. It was on some gift box for people in a toy branch? I don't even know. Here is the tweet: https://twitter.com/samloveday77/status/494800771209523200 Note how some other upcoming and even Raffy are on there! [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPep]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 21:14, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Moshi Mash Up Party Where did you find it? [[User:Mickyfickie| ]][[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]][[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 18:44, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: Reply Ok, cool, Thanks [[User:Mickyfickie| ]][[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]][[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 18:48, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Banned Chat's not as good without you on. I'll convice the CMs, Admins and Crats to un-ban you. [[User:Mickyfickie| ]][[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]][[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 18:48, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Reply Since you're banned Carwyn, your vote was removed. As there are 4 votes between the two users, that results in a tie voting. Sorry about that, [[User:Sefelic 3D|'Sefelic']] ▪''' '''Summertime ▪''' [[User_talk:Sefelic 3D|'''Contact me]] 19:36, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Happy early burfdai Title says all :D booty had me like 00:30, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Lol, you're banned [[User:Malik The awesome Kid|'Malik']] ▪''' '''▪ [[User_talk:Malik The awesome Kid|'My Talk!']] how u do dat How did you get those HQ pics omg they amaze Yolka Crazy! (talk) 21:40, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Eggs on Toast Yo thanks for tha vids but more important omg where did those images of s11 come from if secret dm me on insta or something omg Joe - Talk - Yo I like your avatar lel How many more visits until C List XD EDIT: OMG 203 MORE VISITS • [[User:James the Train Lover|'James']] • '' • ''Talk'' • Re. 203 I did "C - Silver (22,800 visits)" and subtracted that from your current visits and you need 203 more! Then I can win that Mrs. Snoodle code! Then we will find the winners! • [[User:James the Train Lover|'James']] • '' • ''Talk'' • Re. Re. stuff Mhm, sure did lel. I got Oddie and Iggy so know I need Weegul, Wuzzle, DB, Hoolio, Peekaboo, Jiggles, Splatter, Mrs. Snoodle and Raffy (ugh). XD • [[User:James the Train Lover|'James']] • '' • ''Talk'' • Wallscrawl Just saw I had the page locked, it's open now for you to add! [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPep']] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 13:22, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Well it said on your blog post Yeah, you have as far as I am aware forgotton me xD No worries Birthday Giveaways Which Moshlings will you be giving away??? [[User:Mickyfickie| ]][[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]][[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 12:32, August 9, 2014 (UTC) PS: Which day were you born on? Chatban sucks Aww, chat's not as good without you. But only one more day left of that ban and you'll be swigin' on top! Sorry I am really sorry for what I did. And I'm sorry that I can't come to your birthday party. I'm sorry for everything. I think I might leave. I don't feel good at all. Happy Birthday! Hi Carwyn! Happy Birthday! I'm sorry that I can't come on chat, but hey! I hope you have a great time! And please spare me some of that cake! :3 HAPPEH BERFDAEY!! yes new way to spell it XD • [[User:James the Train Lover|'James']] • '' • ''Talk'' • Birthday Happy Birthday, Carwyn! :) ' Jeân]]' Message 08:40, August 15, 2014 (UTC) IK It's Carwyn's birthday... UOTM Can I be in the vote for User of the month? -KFC kden omg talk on twitter or something Joe - Talk - Jarvis Hi, I was noticing all the edits made so far throughout the day on the wiki, and one struck as quite strange. Jarvis the Pointy Pinkipine was written as in the Toomies set. I did some research and found that Porcupines, which Jarvis is based on, have nothing to do with tombs and the like. Furthermore, Jarvis' bio, likes and dislikes also have nothing to do with deserts, tombs or archaeology. I am not having a go at you but can I ask that we keep that changed as she doesn't have a known set as there could easily be another, new set between the Toomies and Tunies, and Jarvis could be in that. Once again, I am saying that it could be possible but it is so different and there is no evidence to prove it. If that is ok, could you maybe change her page as an unannounced set (possibly). Thanks BirbyMan | Talk Page | Blog | 13:01, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Reply Thanks, Carwyn. I guess we'll just have to wait til we are proven right (or wrong). Btw, does anyone know who Jen is yet? And what the other moshlings, like the goat, are called? BirbyMan | Talk Page | Blog | 13:20, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Bonnie She is in the Yeehaws/Teehaws. It says on the back of her mashup card. I have it [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] 16:16, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Chat Do you know what has happened with chat? I can't et. And how did Chatty get on it? [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] 16:26, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Loomy Do you know which set Loomy is in? -- [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] 16:33, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Reply It's ok :) Who's card? [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] 16:37, August 28, 2014 (UTC) OK I got the 5 mash up packets thing with a spedial Mr. Moshi card. HOPELESS! I got loads of doubles, triples and some quadriples and what ever you call five. Should I do her as a picture or all my cards as a video [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] 16:40, August 28, 2014 (UTC)